Paul Benjamin's Kill List
The Victims 01. Thomas Leroy Marston - shot three times with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 02. Unnamed Central Park Mugger - shot four times (at least one in the stomach and two in the head) with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 03-04. Two Unnamed West Side Highway Car Thiefs - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 05. George Lambert - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver and fell from the stairs. (Death Wish) 06. Unnamed Vandal - shot in the head with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 07. Unnamed Vandal - shot in the back with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 08. Unnamed Vandal - shot in the face with a .32 Smith & Wesson revolver. (Death Wish) 09. Edward A. Smith - shot twice (second - in the head) with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 10. Leroy Thompson - shot twice (second - in the head) in the head with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 11. James Washington - shot in the face with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 12. Ernesto Delgado - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 13. Julio Delgado - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 14. Joseph Krabb - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 15-16. Krabb's Accomplices - shot with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 17. Unknown Machete Mugger - shot multiple times with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) 18. Orson Pyne - shot in the throat with a back-up automatic pistol. (Death Sentence) Unknown Placing/Notes *In Death Sentence, talking to himself Paul approximately remembers 25 murders, when Machete Mugger was the latest, which may imply that he killed at least 8 additional people in New York City. Proxy/Assisted Indirect Deaths 1. Richard Hicks - shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 2. John R. Datis - shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 3. William O. Newton - shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 4. Richard White - stabbed by Jorge Karrasquilo with a kitchen knife. (Death Sentence) 5. Michael Hayes - stabbed by Jorge Karrasquilo with a kitchen knife. (Death Sentence) 6-7. Two Pizzeria Robbers - shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 8. Unnamed Bus Mugger - shot by James Suit. (Death Sentence) 9-11. Charles Lidell and two other people - shot in vigilante-inspired self-defense gone wrong. (Death Sentence) 12. Peter A. Whitmore - accidentally shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 13-14. Unnamed Drug Dealer and his client - shot by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) 15-17. Three unnamed victims of a next vigilante, shot with .32 pistol. (Death Sentence) Alleged Victims *8 victims of Orson Pyne - as it was suspected that two vigilantes are actually the same person. (Death Sentence) Attempted #Unnamed Female Vandal - was ready to shoot her among with the rest of the gang, but she escaped. (Death Wish) Assault With Injuries 1.Street Mugger - beaten with a sock, full of quarters. (Death Wish) 2-3. Unnamed Rapists - shot in the legs with a .32 Smith & Wesson Centennial revolver. (Death Sentence) Later Success #Joseph Krabb (took 2 attempts) - first attempted to shoot on the street during a robbery attempt, later shot during breaking-and-entering. (Death Sentence) Stalked #Two Train Muggers - considered and stalked, but spared because they were not attacking and geographically it may have caused problems for him with a police investigation. (Death Wish) Considered/Suggested/Endangered *Ira Nemzermann - while there was no real intent to kill him, Paul did used the figure of speech which implied such. (Death Wish) *Paul Benjamin (himself) - considered suicide if he ever gets caught. (Death Wish) *Undercover Cop - was in Paul's line of fire. (Death Sentence) *Unnamed Suspect - was in both Pyne's and Paul's line of fire. (Death Sentence) Influenced *Mrs. Wineberg - wounded in the robbery gone wrong. (Death Sentence) *Unnamed Mugger - shot in the shoulder by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) *Unnamed Mugger - shot in a thigh and clavicle by Orson Pyne with a .45 Luger pistol. (Death Sentence) Category:Lists Category:Characters killed by Paul Benjamin